


New Recruit

by WoodlandWitch



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandWitch/pseuds/WoodlandWitch
Summary: An English girl sets down on American soil for the first time looking for a new life... Does she find what she is looking for in the wild west?This is set before the events of rdr2 initially and then lines up with the main timeline. This is also my first fanfic so any feedback would be appreciated :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the fog as she strode through to the dirty New York street, hearing the bustle of the people after she had stepped off of the ferry from England. Her brown hair whirled with the wind as she struggled with her suitcase through the muddy path. Still, she smiled as her dreams of a new life in the land of the free was enticing. A loud bang, followed by shouting and gunfire soon startled her out of her stupor. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a young man with light brown hair hurtling towards her. He kept looking behind him and soon he tumbled into her, pushing her into the mud. 

"Sorry ma'am" he gently said, picking himself up and helping her. Quickly, he grabbed the bag he dropped and turned his head behind him. She looked towards where the noise was coming from and noticed his concerned face as some lawmen were shouting after others and on their way to him. She panicked but something inside her knew she had to save this strange man so she quickly pulled him into the nearby alley. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled. 

"Shush," she replied as she wrapped her arms around to his muscular back, "put your arms around me like we are together."

He hesitated but did as she commanded and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He smelled musky with a hint of burning wood as his large arms encircled her waist. She turned her head slightly and watched as the police ran past them blowing their whistle, briefly looking down the alley as they rushed by. 

"I believe you are in the clear." She softly advised. He turned to the end of the alley and pulled himself away from her, picking up the bag as he did. 

"Thanks ma'am... I don't know why you did that but er... thanks." He tipped his hat at her and began to walk away but stopped abruptly. "Hey. What's your name?" He asked, turning around and looking her up and down. 

"Miss Nina Taylor... And yourself?" 

"Arthur." He said with a slight smile. "Arthur Morgan."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Morgan 

"You English?"

"I am, yes. I have just arrived today and am now searching for somewhere to stay. Do you know anywhere nearby that would be suitable?" She asked, lifting her suitcase and brushing off a bit of dirt. 

"Well Miss Taylor, there's hotels of course but if you don't mind staring up at the stars and living outside, you could always come to our camp for a short while. Whilst you get on your feet and all."

"That is awfully generous Mr Morgan but we are just strangers, do you not feel slightly uneasy about that proposal?" She asked shyly. 

"Nah, we take in people all the time. Well people we trust. You helped me out so I'm returning the favour. You in or out?"

She thought for a moment. Glancing over at the handsome, gruff man in front of her. She wanted a free life and what was more free then living out of the cities and in the wilderness? 

"I accept. However, I assure you that it will not be for long as I wouldn't want to outstay my welcome." She placed her suitcase on the floor and opened it up. "Hide your bag in here in case they are still looking for you." 

He hesitated, sizing her up again and her blue eyes met his. "Do not fret Mr Morgan, you will get your earnings back. I am no swindler." 

He smirked as he put the bag into the surprisingly sparse suitcase and offered to carry it. He whistled and a black and white horse came towards them. 

"Easy girl..." He whispered softly, patting the horse lightly on her mane. She watched as he tenderly calmed the horse down, feeding her an apple from his pocket He clambered onto the dark leather saddle, hooking the suitcase onto the saddle horn. He offered a hand down to her, pulling her up securely behind him. 

"Got much experience with horses?" He asked

"Yes, sir." She replied and with that, he bucked his spurs into the horses sides and she rode off down the street. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nina felt tired as she sat on the back of the horse, they had been riding for hours without seemingly getting any nearer to their destination. The sky began to close around them, as dark clouds threatened their journey. 

"How much further?" She asked looking up at the sky. 

"Just a little while. We moved camp to West Elizabeth." 

"Who exactly is we?"

"Our group. There's about five of us at the moment. Me, Hosea, Dutch, John and Miss Grimshaw at the moment."

"I see. Only one other female?"

"Well Dutch and Hosea were both either married or something but..."

"Don't worry, it's fine I'm sure."

Her tiredness soon caught up with her as she felt her weight shift forward into his strong back. She could faintly hear his heart beat as her ear pressed against him, his heart was strong and calming bringing her an inner peace. 

"You okay?" Arthur asked, turning his head towards her. 

"Apologies Mr Morgan. I'm ever so tired."

"It's coming up now." 

She lifted her head away from the comfort of his back and looked ahead, noticing some lanterns through the trees straight off the beaten track. The menacing clouds began to rumble as the pitter patter of rain surrounded them. 

"Who's there?" shouted a deep voice. 

"Arthur!" 

"What the hell happened to you?" The man behind the voice appeared, he was attractive with dark brown hair with a beard and she thought probably around the same age as Arthur. 

"Got caught up, but I got my take." He said chucking her suitcase on the floor, climbing off of the horse. He turned towards Nina and offered his arms, which she happily obliged. 

"Who the hell is this?" The man snarled, staring at her.

"Miss Nina Taylor, and she saved me from being caught, so drop the damn attitude John." Arthur grumbled, hitching his horse to the nearby tree. 

Nina held out her hand to John who begrudgingly took it. Arthur picked up the suitcase and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the main camp. 

"You can stay in my tent tonight and I'll bunk with one of the others." 

"Are you sure Mr Morgan?"

"Sure. Now open the suitcase." He demanded as they stopped in a well built tent. He threw her suitcase on the floor and stared at her with arms crossed. 

"Mr Morgan, " she said firmly, "in future I would ask that you do not throw my belongings on the floor."

Arthur was taken aback by her sudden change of demeanour. He looked at her, taking in her appearance under the candlelit tent for the first time. Her eyes were blue, even in the dim light you could see how bright they were. Her hair was dark brown with flecks of blonde that shone and and her nose had freckles that spread to her cheeks. Her lips were full and rosy, with a slim and pronounced bone structure. Her waist was tiny but her bust and hips were more voluptuous, probably due to years of corset wearing he presumed. 

"I do apologise Miss Turner. Please could you open your damn suitcase." He said, unsure why he took that tone. Nina huffed and opened her suitcase, quickly pulling out the bag and throwing it at Arthur. 

"There." She said standing and crossing her arms. 

"I'll introduce you to the others tomorrow. Get some rest." He left the tent, pulling down the fabric to offer privacy and quickly climbed into John's. Her sudden attitude change worried him slightly, had he made a mistake bringing her to the group he called a family. 


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun peeked through a gap in the material of the tent. Nina stretched as she sat up, slipping on a dress over her and pulling on her boots. There was a mirror to the side of the bed, which she used to straighten her hair into a slightly messy side plait. 

"You decent?" A gruff voice asked. She pulled back the material and saw Arthur a lot cleaner then he was their first meeting. His brown hair had been slicked to the side and he had a slight stubble. His blue eyes sparkled in the early morning sun as he smiled at her broadly, making her feel slightly weak at the knees. 

"Good morning Mr Morgan, I trust you slept well?"

"Not bad, what about you Miss Turner? My bed do alright?" He smirked. 

"Yes very well thank you. I think I should find an alternative soon. I imagine you'll miss your tent fairly quickly." 

"No rush." He smiled, making her feel weak again however she quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. 

"Do you wish for me to introduce myself to your group? Thank them for their hospitality?" She asked. 

"Come on." He commanded, opening his arms out to the camp. Firstly, he approached an attractive older man with dark slicked back hair, a moustache and dark eyes.

"This is Dutch Van der Linde. He is one of our leaders if you like. Dutch, this here is Nina Taylor. She... Well she saved me by hiding me in the alley when the law was on me. She didn't even think twice."

"Nice to meet you Miss Taylor." 

When he shook her hand, she felt a shiver. He had a power in him that frightened her, he clearly was charismatic and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. She had a knack for knowing people, knowing their intentions and their future. She hadn't worked out Arthur's yet but he was difficult to read. 

"Mr Van der Linde." She politely nodded, scared to look him in the eye.

"Thank you for saving my dear boy here. Welcome to our group. Arthur trusts you, so I do. But to stay here you have to pay your way as everyone does. Are you willing, Miss Taylor?" He asked. 

"Well... I don't have many skills as such. The only skill I have is being able to see things... Things others might not."

The men both looked at each other then back at her, confused. 

"Like a fortune teller?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes, I suppose." 

They both looked at each other again and burst into laughter. 

"Have I missed a joke somewhere?" She asked sternly. 

"Miss Taylor," Dutch began "There is no such thing as being able to see that. However, we can certainly profit from fools who do believe. Arthur, take her to the town to get supplies." He chuckled again, "get her a crystal ball."

He burst into laughter again before shooing Arthur and Nina away. She crossed her arms, annoyed at the way the men had both demeaned her in that way. They approached a woman next, she was older with her dark hair in a chignon. 

"This is Miss Susan Grimshaw, she takes care of us."

"Arthur, what is the matter with you. Bringing a complete stranger to our group without properly vetting them. You're a damn fool." She scolded. 

"She's good Miss Grimshaw. Her name is Miss Nina Taylor"

"I don't give a damn what her name is. Miss Taylor do you cook?"

"I do. Was taught as a child."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Miss Grimshaw walked away with her hands on her hips and muttering something under her breath. 

"Now you met John last night and I'm afraid Hosea is already gone probably hunting or fishing or something." Arthur put his hand behind his neck as if he was trying to carefully select his next words. "Wanna go into town and get your supplies?" 

"I don't want to swindle anyone." Nina looked to the floor. 

"You won't be, if you're the real deal that is." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe later you can read my fortune." 

They started towards his horse, as he approached the mare, she let out a soft whinney as if pleased to see him. 

"Good morning girl."

"What's her name?" Nina asked stroking the horse's mane. 

"Jessie" he replied standing on the stirrups and sitting on the saddle. He offers his hand to Nina and pulls her up in front of him. "Your turn to steer. I'll help."

Nina felt Arthur's breath on her neck as he put his arms around her, holding the reins with her. Her backside was close to his groin, making her feel slightly on edge. 

"Shall we?" 

The ride into town was uneventful, they gathered food and supplies for Nina's new side business. They had even brought a more suitable outfit to fit the fortune tellers theme. Nina felt nervous, she wanted a new life but this was out of her comfort zone. As they rode back into the camp, she couldn't help but wonder what this group had in store for her. 


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed, Nina had her own tent now and had started a semi-successful fortune teller business that paid her way in the group. Arthur, John and her had become fast friends playing poker most evenings and drinking by the fire. The group had moved north of Strawberry into the forest due to a recent string of bank robberies. Throughout the months Nina had felt closer to Arthur than anyone, the moment she saw him running towards her that fateful day, she saw something in him. She hadn't figured it out for a while as he was a hard one to read but he was a good man deep down. Although he wouldn't agree and often put himself down whenever anyone paid him a compliment. One evening they were around the campfire as usual. Susan, Hosea and Dutch all retired to bed early and left the three of them to drink until the early hours. John retold a story of the first time he met Dutch and Arthur told his. Nina listened intently to the men's interesting lives making her history even more boring and mundane. 

"Right then, I'm gonna turn in." John slapped his thighs as he stood up and yawned. "night y'all"

"Just us then." Arthur cleared his throat and smiled and Nina reciprocated. There was a silence, not completely uncomfortable but there was a sense of energy until Arthur cleared his throat once more. 

"So... How do you feel you're settling in?"

"I think okay... It's hard to tell. This is completely different to my life back in England. I'm not used to delinquency but I try to be honest at my stall." She threw a rock into the fire. "I hate when I have to lie sometimes."

"I get that. I don't know no different then what I'm doing but... It doesn't always feel right..."

"You're a good man Mr Morgan." She gazed at him.

" You know you can call me Arthur." He looked at her from across the fire, their eyes met and it felt like the unspoken energy crashed at that moment. 

"Arthur..."

Arthur swallowed. Hearing her dulcet tones speak his name was dangerous. He watched her mouth, wishing he could feel her lips on his. He only hoped that one day she would return this feeling because it was crushing every ounce of him, each second that she didn't. 

"You can call me Nina." She smiled sweetly. "Abyway... I suppose I had better go to bed now Mr Mor... I mean Arthur."

"Fancy staying for one last drink?" He pleaded, eyes wide with hope. She crinkled her mouth in thought and then smiled broadly. 

"You twisted my arm good sir." She laughed. 

Arthur grabbed two more beers from the crate by Dutch's tent, handing her one as he sat down on the stool nearer to her. 

"I have to ask... Do you actually see the future?" He blurted out making her chuckle awkwardly. 

"It's hard to say whether what I see will come to fruition but I suppose it's a feeling I get." She replied. 

"Can you explain?"

She crinkled her mouth again. 

"Well okay... I call it my mind's eye which is fairly common... I think anyway... But I see objects that I feel are significant. I feel death more than anything. I also see people's true nature, their true intent. That is why I know you're a good man Arthur... I feel it" She looked at him, smiling and maintaining eye contact. 

"Ain't good to steal from people, kill people..." He muttered. 

"No, you're right. It's against the law. But deep down I see you. You know what's right and what's wrong. Your morals and worth is good." She placed a hand on his knee. "what I don't know, is anything else. You're a hard one to read Mr Morgan." She laughed softly, retracting her hand making his skin feel empty. 

"So when you say you feel death?" Arthur asked concerned. 

"I guess, I can feel when what I'm seeing is death. It's dark and empty. For example, a man I read a few weeks ago, I saw a stable and a white horse. I don't know if you know your Bible but the white horse could represent famine, depends on who you speak to... Anyway, I was in town and overheard that he had no money and had died of starvation they think in the stables where he had been staying due to no home. You can read into that as you will, but I don't make a habit of telling people their deaths." Nina explained. Arthur was dumbfounded and slightly intrigued by her insight. 

"Anyway I know you think it's all a joke, or at least Dutch does... But I don't like seeing death constantly... It's not a gift, it's more of a curse I have to bear. It certainly does not bring me joy." They sat quietly for a moment, both mesmerised as the flames danced in front of them. Arthur looked at her, the colours of the fire flickered over the curves of her face beautifully. 

She seemed serene and elegant in that moment and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and keep her safe from harm, knowing the life they lead was nothing but danger. But he didn't. He didn't move to hold her, he didn't kiss her. He just watched as she excused herself to go to sleep and disappear into her tent. He cursed to himself for his trepidation. He knew all too well that love could never end well in this line of living, there was always a price to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Coming hunting?" Arthur asked through the material of her tent waking her abruptly. 

"Arthur you scared me." She mumbled, half asleep. He pulled back the curtain and noticed her in her undergarments, his cheeks burned as he noticed the see through material. 

"Oh er..." He cleared his throat turning his gaze away, "apologies Miss Taylor, I was, er... Just wondering if you wanted to join me in hunting?"

She pulled on a white blouse with red flowers embroidered on the collar and dark trousers, placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around. 

"Is this okay to hunt in?" She queried. 

He looked over her body and smiled. 

"As long as you don't mind getting that white shirt dirty. You also need something on your feet." He chuckled. 

"I was getting to that." She laughed as she pulled on her boots. "I've never hunted before. How does it work?"

"I'll show ya, don't worry." She put on a hat and grabbed a satchel. "Ready?"

"Yes sir."

They climbed onto Arthur's horse, she was behind him with her arms wrapped around his muscular body. She felt them move strongly as he guided the steed deeper into the forest, expertly avoiding the trees. She moved closer to him and ducked her head against him to evade any rogue branches. As she did, she thought she felt his breath hitch slightly. She sighed, she had never felt so close to another person in the way she felt with him, she only hoped he felt something similar. The horse began to slow down as Arthur commanded and eventually came to a halt. 

"Easy girl." He patted the horses side as he climbed off and hitched her to a tree. "Milady?" He joked as he held out a hand to Nina. 

"Well thank you kind sir." She laughed as she held his hand, climbing off the horse. As her feet touched the ground, she lost her footing slightly and nudged into him, quickly regaining her balance. 

"Oh sorry Arthur, I lost my balance." She looked up at him, his blue eyes looking down into hers as she straightened herself. 

"No problem ma'am." He took out two weapons from his horses saddlebag, a bow and a rifle.

"Ever used a bow?" He asked. 

"Briefly back in England."

"Here you go. My bow and some arrows." 

He passed her a bow with a brown leather quiver and he signalled for her to follow him. 

"Come on now, if you crouch as close to the ground as you can and move slowly, try not to make a sound. Or at least as little sound as you can." 

He crouched to the ground and felt the grass, looking sternly to the right. He used his hand to signal towards the same direction and started moving slowly and softly. Arthur had never looked more handsome, feeling the earth and being in nature somehow made her heart flutter with excitement. As they made their way through the trees he put his arm up to stop, as he pointed through the trees to a doe. He moved backwards next to Nina and got the bow, passing it to her. 

"Aim for the head or heart, your choice. But make it quick, we don't want it to suffer." He whispered.

She took an arrow and lined her shot, watching the doe feed on the grass, she began to shake. Arthur placed his arms around her, steadying her. 

"That's it, nice and steady."

She closed one eye and aimed for the heart, pulling back the arrow. She felt that would be a quicker and more direct kill. The arrow was let go and soared into the air, hitting the deer in the leg causing it to yelp and stagger away. 

"Damn it." Arthur muttered, getting his gun and softly running after it. She couldn't get up quickly enough and heard a gunshot ring through, the birds scattered towards the blue sky as it sounded. She caught up and saw Arthur softly patting the doe's corpse. She was wrong. Now Arthur had never looked more handsome. He was so caring towards animals and nature, it made him even more attractive. 

"Sorry Arthur." Nina softly said. 

"No worries darlin' it's your first time." Arthur picked up the doe and they walked back to the horse. Placing the kill onto the steed's hinds and strapping it on tightly. 

"Stay here with Jessie." Arthur commanded in a slightly different tone, she thought he was most likely mad at her for hurting the deer before killing. He rushed off into the trees leaving her with his horse. 

***

After an hour had passed, Arthur returned with two hares over his shoulder and a broad smile on his face. 

"Fancy some food?" He grinned.

"You don't want to bring that back to the group? Also what about the dead doe on your horse?"

"Ah.. we won't be long. They are getting a whole deer, this is only some stringy meat." He placed the hares on the floor and began to gather items to make a fire. Within minutes, a fire was burning and Arthur was skinning the carcasses to cook. After a little while, Arthur handed her some meat, which she took. 

"Thank you for the meal, Arthur." 

"You're welcome, Nina."

They smiled at each other as they ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, listening to the birds singing and the wind dancing through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur and Nina rode back after their hunting trip. Arthur sighed as he felt Nina's arms hold onto his torso tightly, he could grab her arms and pull her closer but he stopped himself. She wouldn't feel the same about a lout like him. As they arrived back in camp, they were met with a joyous cheer. John came up to them and unhooked the deer from the horse and carried it to the butcher's table. 

"Arthur my boy!" Dutch shouted, running up to them and putting his arms around them both, separating them. "Tonight we have been invited to a shindig down in town. I want everyone to look nice and play nice." 

"I don't have anything to wear." Nina sighed. 

"I'm sure Miss Grimshaw can sort you out." Dutch advised pushing her towards Miss Grimshaw and pulling Arthur closer. 

"You need to be on your best behaviour tonight Arthur." Dutch whispered before slapping him on the back in the direction of his tent. Arthur wasn't sure what he was implying but moved towards his tent and grabbed his smart clothes, placing them in a bag and daydreaming about how Nina would look in a fancy dress. 

***

The evening came quickly, Arthur straightened his tie under his vest as he stared at himself in the mirror of the Blackwater hotel they were staying in for the evening. 

"You ugly bastard." He sighed as he slicked his hair with pomade, parting it to the right. Nina was in the room next door to his, he wanted to burst in and take her in his arms but why would she want him. He sighed again, picking himself up to stand up straight and proud as he walked out of his room and knocking on Nina's room. 

"Just a second." A voice called out. 

"It's Arthur." 

"Oh can I meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah sure."

He felt a pang of resistance as he moved away from her room, down the stairs and into the bar below. Dutch and the gang were already down drinking whiskey, as he approached, Dutch threw his arm around him and shouted to the bartender for a drink. 

"Where's Miss Taylor?"

"Getting ready I believe."

"Ah nevermind there she is now... Wow what a sight for sore eyes eh Arthur?"

Arthur turned around and time seemed to slow down, his heart skipping a beat as he watched Nina coming down the stairs in a blue dress with a white trim that nipped in at the waist and fell to the floor. Her brown locks were tied up half with the rest falling down the side of her face in ringlet curls. She had a shawl around her arms and a choker necklace around her neck. She moved elegantly as she smiled towards them. Dutch nudged Arthur forward and he quickly moved to help Nina down the rest of the stairs. 

"Mr Morgan." She smiled taking his hand. 

"Miss Taylor." He said kissing her knuckle as he bowed slightly causing her to curtsy in return. 

He moved her arm to hook around his and walked her to the rest of the group. 

"You're a vision, Miss Taylor." Dutch complimented, taking her spare hand and kissing it. "Let's go then."

They all walked to a large house where people were talking, drinking and dancing. Arthur guided Nina into the main hall where there was music and dancing. 

"Care to dance?" Arthur shyly asked. 

"I would love to." She replied quickly turning her body towards him, placing one hand on his shoulder and holding his hand with the other. He placed his spare hand on her waist and began to guide her around the floor. 

"By the way, did I tell you how handsome you look tonight, Mr Morgan?"

"Nah but you don't have to say that... It ain't true."

"So modest." She chuckled. He looked at her facial features, her bright blue eyes shone as her smile lit up the room. 

"But you on the other hand..." He began before a hand tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Mind if I cut in?" Dutch asked holding his hand to Nina. 

"I suppose not." Arthur grunted as he moved to the sidelines, watching as Dutch and Nina glided around effortlessly. A pang of jealousy hit him in the stomach as he noticed the charismatic Dutch making her laugh with ease. He stormed out towards the dining hall, making himself a drink and quickly throwing it in the back of his throat. 

"You like her huh?" A voice said softly. 

"Hosea, don't sneak up on a man, that's a good way to get yourself killed..."

"Oh my dear boy. You know Dutch, he sees a pretty face..."

"I know." He growled. 

"Do you love her?"

"What are you talking about old man?"

"If you like her, Arthur, tell her. She won't have an option unless you make yourself one."

Arthur stared at Hosea as he smiled at him, clutching Arthur's shoulder before he moved off towards John and Susan, leaving Arthur in his thoughts. 

"You owe me a full dance Mr Morgan." A sweet voice said behind him, Arthur turned around and saw Nina. 

"I don't much feel like dancing now... But how about a walk instead?" He offered his arm. She studied him for a second before hooking her arm around his. 

"Okay then Mr Morgan. Lead the way." 

He led her through the house outside, under the blanket of the night sky. The moon illuminated the street and allowed them to see each other clearly. They walked towards the lake which glistened under the moonlit sky, he motioned towards a tree and took off his jacket, laying it down onto the grass. 

"Would you like to sit?" He offered

"Of course." She sat down on his jacket and looked out to the reflective lake. She took his breath away, the way the moon shimmered on her pale face and made her even more beautiful stunned him. 

"Aren't you going to join me, Arthur?" She patted the ground next to her, Arthur sat down on the wet grass instead of next to her. He didn't want to push his luck by sitting too close. 

"Beautiful night tonight... Thank you for the dance, however short lived it was." She declared. 

"I ain't a great dancer, Dutch is much better." He grumbled. 

"He is a good dancer, however I liked our dance more." She smiled warmly. 

"Miss Turner... Erm Nina..." He began.

"Yes Arthur?"

He looked out to the water and then back to her, trying to find the words. 

"Er... I just... I just wanted to say..." He cleared his throat as she looked at him expectantly, "what did you think of the music tonight?" 

He cursed himself. He knew that if she didn't return the feeling, he wouldn't be able to face her. 

"Oh... Well it was pleasant." She replied, clearly expecting a different conversation. A silence lingered over them before Arthur sighed.

"That's not what I wanted to say... I choked." He confessed, picking at the grass next to him. "The truth is, I think I am at least... God damn it..." He stood up frustrated, kicking stones into the lake. She stood up and placed her arm onto his shoulder, gripping softly in an aid to comfort. 

"I ain't used to this... You..." He moaned. "I can't even find the words I want to say."

"Arthur it's okay. You can tell me whatever the matter is." She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He looked into her eyes, searching them for any indication of reciprocated feelings. What did he have to lose? 

He couldn't control his actions anymore and he grabbed her waist pulling her towards him. She squealed in surprise but didn't push away as he pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips. He pushed her against the tree lightly as she returned the kiss, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue, even massaging it with her own. He let out a soft groan as her hands explored his body landing on his head, running her hands through his hair. He pulled away, resting his head against hers, both of them panting for air. 

"Arthur..." She sighed. 

"Sorry... I couldn't find the words to say but I'm hoping that will do?"

"I feel the same."

"Thank God" he whispered, grabbing her roughly towards him. Their lips crashed into each other again as the crickets chirped around them with the night sky twinkling off of the lake's reflective surface. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Explicit content warning***

The birds chirped their morning song as Nina awoke from her slumber. She smiled after reliving the events of the night before, the feeling of Arthur's lips against hers, his strong arms holding her tightly felt like nothing before and she yearned to feel that again. She grabbed some clothes and stepped out of her tent, noticing Arthur's was already empty. She glanced around unable to see where he was. 

"Looking for Arthur?" Dutch's voice rang out. 

"Oh er... Yes I suppose."

"He just went to town with John to get some supplies. He won't be long I imagine." He advised, "You have made quite an impact here Miss Taylor. We're proud to have you on board."

"Thank you Mr Van der Linde." 

"Dutch, call me Dutch." He commanded, kissing her knuckle whilst maintaining eye contact. The small gesture concerned her as he appeared to her to be a brilliant man at manipulation. 

"Thank you, Dutch." She pulled her hand away. "I think I shall have my breakfast and then read in my tent if that is okay? Good day."

She moved towards the main camp fire and grabbed the breakfast, eating it alone for the first time. She slumped back to her tent, grabbing a book from her makeshift shelf and laying down on her bed.

***

"Knock knock." A gruff voice startled Nina awake. Arthur pulled back the fabric and smiled at her. "Can I come in?"

She couldn't control her smile as he entered her tent and beamed at her. 

"Hello." She said coyly standing up. 

"Hi there." He replied. They stood, looking into each others eyes, the world appearing to stand still as they did. Their bodies couldn't resist the space between them and they soon crashed together in a passionate embrace. He ran his hands through her hair as his tongue expertly played with hers. She grabbed his shoulders from underneath his arms as she pulled him closer to her. Her lips felt empty as he pulled away and sighed. 

"Damn... I could do that all day." He said making her giggle. 

"I missed you this morning." Her eyes looked into his and her heart fluttered. 

"Sorry... " He kissed her nose, "I know you ain't working today so did you want to go for a ride?" 

"I'd love to." She replied grabbing him in an embrace. 

They walked together towards his horse and climbed on. She sat in front and Arthur encircled her with his strong arms as he guided them towards the main road. 

"Where are we riding to?" She asked. 

"Towards Valentine." 

"Is that far?"

"Not really, at least where I'm going it's only a short ride north."

She trusted him wholeheartedly as he scooted closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder to gain a better view of the road ahead. The journey was stunning, the tall trees blocked some of the sunlight, however there was enough to sparkle down on the forest floor. Squirrels and rabbits darted across the roads threatening their own safety as the birds sang their music. Soon she heard the sounds of water rushing and babbling. 

"Here we are." Arthur announced climbing off Jessie and hitching her to a nearby tree. Nina followed suit and was stunned by the beautiful waterfall in front of her. 

"Wow Arthur, this is amazing."

"Cumberland falls. Thought you might like it."

The day was starting to fall into dusk as they began to walk closer to the waterfall. She looked at the orange glow from the sky falling on Arthur's handsome face and felt so at peace with her surroundings.

"Is the river too fast to swim in?" She queried. 

"I... Er... I don't know." He replied quizzically. 

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and got closer to the pool of water, slowly she undressed until she was down to her white undergarments. She felt Arthur's gaze on her as she undid her hair causing it to flow down her back. She stepped into the water and feigned a shiver. 

"Are you coming?" She asked, coyly looking behind her at him. She turned her body towards him as she slowly waded backwards watching as he tore off his clothes, leaving him bare chested. She took a breath at the sight of his broad and muscular chest. She felt herself become hot as he waded towards her, never losing eye contact. Within seconds he was in front of her, making her smile and jump away deeper into the water and swimming towards the waterfall. She climbed up on the side of the gushing water and watched him join her, the water dripping off his perfect physique. She needed him. The sight of his wet body was too much for her to bear any longer. She walked towards the waterfall and slowly began to take off her underwear. She daren't look at him in case she lost this new found confidence. The ensemble was soon pooled around her bare feet as she sauntered into the shower of the waterfall. 

The water felt cold making her body shiver as he watched her, stunned and immobile. 

"Arthur..." She mumbled, seductively holding her hand out towards him. He snapped out of his stupor and took down his shorts revealing an imposing manhood, causing her breath to hitch as he moved towards her. 

"Fuck Nina... You're incredible." He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately as the water rained around them. He pushed her up against the cold stony wall behind the waterfall and pressed his member against her. His lips soon moved to her neck and then breasts as he took her nipple into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and lightly biting down. A light moan escaped her lips as he continued to play with her breasts making a guttural growl escape from Arthur. He dropped to his knees and looked at her face, pleading to be allowed permission to go near her. She draped a leg over his shoulder and pulled him towards her leaning against the stones for support as his tongue expertly explored her. He used his fingers to enter her whilst his mouth sucked on her bud. Her moans were loud, urging Arthur on until a crash of energy overcame her, her legs threatening to give way if Arthur hadn't had a good grip on her.

"Oh my gosh, Arthur." She panted. 

He stood up and she noticed his long manhood was aching for attention. She knelt down, looking him in the eyes for the same permission he asked of her. He used his hand to guide her towards him as she wrapped her mouth around the head, lightly sucking and using her tongue to massage him. She went deeper gradually until his hips bucked slightly making her gag instinctively. 

"Sorry darlin'" he apologised, stroking her hair as she grabbed his ass and pulled him into her mouth once more. "fuck..." He moaned. 

She moaned with him as he throbbed and erupted inside her mouth. 

He kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead and then grabbed her face to kiss her lips. 

"I want you so bad." Arthur kissed her with fervour as they laid naked on the stony floor. She felt him become aroused again after a few minutes. 

"I want you too Arthur." She advised, guiding him between her legs. 

He slowly entered her, moaning a low growl as he did. She pulled him him closer to her as he went deeper, building up a steady rhythm making her moan in anticipation for the next thrust. Her hands roamed his back until they settled on his backside, gripping and digging her nails in. This spurred Arthur on, making his speed turn up and harder as they moaned each other's names in passion. He grabbed her hair pulling it down to expose her neck as he kissed and nibbled her earlobes. The tempo reached a boiling point and he shouted her name as they both orgasmed freely. 

He collapsed on top of her before rolling off and panting heavily. They both turned to each other and laughed. 

"That was..." He started

"Yeah it was..." She finished. 

He rolled to his side and leaned on his elbow, staring intently at Nina. Kissing her nose and stroking her cheek as he smiled broadly at her. 

"I think I love you Nina."

"I think I love you too, Arthur." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Explicit content warning (rape) ***

The next few nights were wonderful for Nina and Arthur, dancing, laughing and making love. He made her feel loved and safe when he held her in his arms. After making love, he always held her close and kissed her nose, making her smile each time. She loved him more than words could explain and only hoped he knew how much she adored him. They woke up one morning, naked and entwined in each others embrace as they heard Dutch asking for attention. "We better get up darlin'" Arthur kissed her softly, rising from his bed and pulling on his clothes. Dutch rallied the group together to announce that John, Arthur and Hosea had to leave for a new job. 

"I need you to stay here Miss Taylor as it will be too dangerous for a girl like you."

She ached already, holding Arthur's hand tightly just to remember the feeling. 

"I'll be back in a few days darlin' don't worry." He said cupping her face in his strong hands. 

"I'll look after her, don't you worry." Dutch said lightly slapping Arthur on the back. Arthur smiled and went into his tent, grabbing his satchel and gun. He rolled his bedroll and strapped it to Jessie and hooked his satchel to her. Nina sidled up to Arthur, wrapping an arm around him and placing her head on his chest. 

"I'll miss you." She said looking up at him. His eyes looked worried and a vision came to her. One of terror that she couldn't place. "Hurry back okay?"

"I'll be back before you know it." He kissed the top of her head and climbed onto the horse. She felt Dutch close by as they waved goodbye to each other. 

***

Later that night, Nina felt empty. She rarely spoke to either Miss Grimshaw or Dutch and now here she was sitting silently around the fire with them. Not one word passed by during their supper and it felt uncomfortable, surreal. The only reason she had stayed in this group was because of Arthur, what if her vision was because he was not going to come back alive. 

"I'm going to bed." Miss Grimshaw announced leaving her and Dutch alone. 

"I have to say Miss Taylor, I've never seen Arthur this happy before." Dutch smiled at her from across the fire. 

"I don't think I have been this happy either." She smiled. 

"Just what  _ are  _ you doing to him to make him smile?" Dutch said with a sickening smirk.

"I... I don't understand." 

"He tells us all about it, you know." He began, he stood up and made his way around the fire. "How you feel, how you...  _ look _ ." He darted his eyes to her breasts before looking back at her. 

"I don't know how to respond Mr Van der Linde." She instinctively covered her breasts and felt like crying. "Arthur didn't seem like the type for such idle gossip." 

"It's not just gossip though is it?" He sat down close to her. His voice becoming a whisper. "I know you like it, I can tell when a lady like yourself has a whore inside." 

She felt like slapping him around the face but remembered what a powerful man and how frightening her vision on him was. 

"Arthur also gave me permission to use you as I see fit... Well, Miss Taylor I'm a man with man's needs." 

"Arthur wouldn't agree to that." She declared. 

"It's what the women of the group do, he would have known that when he invited you in. I'm the leader of this gang so I suggest you think carefully." He almost commanded but before she could even say the word 'no', Dutch grabbed her face and kissed her. There was no intimacy, he invaded her mouth without her consent and it felt wrong. She pushed on his shoulders to get him away but that made him worse. 

"You want this to happen, Miss Taylor. Arthur won't be happy if you reject me." 

He yanked her by the arm and into his tent, pulling down the curtains before he ripped her dress, kissing her collarbone and biting her skin. He used a bit of the ripped fabric to tie her hands up behind her back and pushed her head first onto the bed. He ripped the rest of her clothes off and she could see out of the corner of her eye, him taking off his own clothes and folding them up neatly. She felt his hands on her hips as he hoisted them up so that she was kneeling and he used his fingers to penetrate her. She squirmed as she felt his sloppy mouth on her bud making her feel disgusting and used. 

"Arthur's right... You do taste amazing." He said before roughly burying his head back. He came up for air and grabbed her backside, causing her to squeal in pain. 

"I know you like this darling. Don't fight it. I can  _ see _ your excitement." He says as he runs a finger over her and places it in her mouth. 

"Damn you are breathtaking Nina." He buries his head into the back of her neck and kisses down her back. "I want to feel that pretty mouth of yours." 

He grabs her hair up so that she's in a kneeling position and forcefully opens her mouth. 

"Any foul play missy and I'll kill Arthur and you. Don't test me." 

He forced his member into her mouth, grunting every time he thrusted into the back of her throat. A tear falls from each eye as the man used her head as leverage. He stopped all of a sudden and flipped her back onto all fours. 

"I hope Arthur's right about how you feel." He whispered, clutching at her legs as he lines himself up. He pounded into her roughly as she cried out in pain which he mistakes for moans. 

"I knew... You'd like it... Rough... Fuck..." He said through grunts as he grabbed her hips and forced himself deeper. 

"Nina... You're... A whore..." He said as he orgasmed and flopped over her, making her collapse onto the bed.

"Now get your clothes and get back to your tent. I'll see you tomorrow." He commanded, undoing the ties on her wrists and leaning back on his bed. 

She gathered up her ripped clothes and walked back to her tent. Naked and covered in his sweat. She grabbed a night dress and climbed into her bed, noticing the soreness of her as she sat down. She grabbed a photo that she took of Arthur and began to sob. How could he have agreed to this arrangement with Dutch, she wondered. Realising quickly that his worried eyes before he left and the feeling of terror were about her and not him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the above scene upset you in any way. If you would like to talk about it, please do message me. I have past history myself so am happy to lend an ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur couldn't wait they were on their way back and after their successful robbery he wanted so much to see Nina again. During the nights he was away he saw her face; luminous and ethereal. Nobody could ever match her beauty or grace, he had never met anyone like her before and he just couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. The trees began to open up to the clearing where they had set up their main camp, his stomach flipped when he saw her tent. He wondered how would she be with after the few days, when he had left she seemed concerned which upset him. He didn't want to leave her but knew she was in safe hands with Miss Grimshaw and Dutch. 

"Arthur! John! Hosea!" Dutch called out as the three of them hitched up their horses. He opened his arms out in greeting, putting his arm around Arthur first. 

"Miss Taylor hasn't been the same since you left." He whispered with a worried tone. 

Arthur was slightly happy she missed him but also dismayed that he had caused her unhappiness. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her come out of her tent, she looked different, she was disheveled and paler than normal. Her once bright eyes and full pink cheeks were now dull and lacking. Had him leaving her, really been this hard on her? She noticed him, a half smile appeared on her gaunt face but there was a sadness to her demeanour. Arthur ran over to her, no matter how she looked physically, she was still the most bewitching creature he had ever seen and he would do all he could to bring her back to her vivacious self. 

"I've missed you so damn much Nina." He proclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist and going for a kiss and was dumbfounded when Nina offered her cheek instead. 

"Hello Mr Morgan." She sheepishly replied. 

"Mr Morgan?" He chuckled slightly. "Is everything okay?" He asked expectantly. 

"I know you just got back but... Can we talk?" She looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes. 

"Okay. Let's go into your tent." He grabbed her hand but she recoiled, almost frightened of any touch. She quickly composed herself and walked into her tent waiting for Arthur to follow. 

"I think... I think I have to leave." She announced bewildering Arthur. 

"Wait What? What the hell happened when I was gone?"

"I... I just have to go okay?" She was clearly fighting back tears, however it didn't explain anything. 

"Nina, tell me now did something happen when I was gone?" 

"Please Arthur I didn't want to just be gone when you came back. I love you and I couldn't do that to you but this was only supposed to be temporary for me..." Her voice started to crack. "I... I... I just need to go, Arthur, please." 

Nina started to pack her suitcase and as she pushed her hair away from her face, Arthur noticed something different. There was a mark on her neck, he knew that mark, he had made that mark on other women. His blood started to boil, she had made love to another man, he had kissed where Arthur had kissed. 

"You and Dutch?" He growled. "You and Dutch!"

She spun around to look at him, distressed that he had figured out what happened he imagined. She clearly didn't want to stick around whilst she played him and Dutch off each other. 

"Arthur..." She cried but Arthur cut her off. 

"Leave then... You're just another whore." He snarled, instantly regretting his choice of words when a hand cracked him on the cheek.

"I thought I loved you... And I thought you loved me Arthur." She wept. "Dutch told me and I didn't want to believe him but I now know I was nothing more than a whore that you could just pass to your ' _ family _ ' whenever you felt like."

Arthur was taken aback by that comment, she was the one who had decided to lay with Dutch.

"You're the one who fucked him, so don't go blaming me for your promiscuity." 

She picked up her suitcase, her face laden with tears.

"Goodbye Mr Morgan." She walked out of her tent and he followed suit, watching as she climbed onto her horse ans rode quickly away from the camp. He saw Dutch smiling at her departure and saw red, storming over to him, holding his collar up against the nearest tree. 

"What the hell, Dutch?" He screamed. 

"Woah!" John yelled, trying to pry Arthur off of Dutch. Dutch signalled to John to stop and he obliged. 

"Arthur my boy, what seems to be the problem." He asked calmly. 

"Nina." Arthur growled. 

"Lovely girl. Where is she going?" 

"Away... Thanks to you..." He barked. 

"Arthur... My son, my brother I didn't have a choice, she was all over me like a pig in shit." Arthur let him down and Dutch dusted himself off. "She wanted it... I'm sorry Arthur, I'm a man and I had needs."

"Why her? Why not go and get a whore from the nearest town?" He pleaded, his voice cracking. 

"I told you, she was all over me. Said that you two had an arrangement." 

"Arrangement?" He enquired. 

"That whilst you were gone, she could screw with anyone she wanted. She chose me. Who would I be as a man if I had turned her down?" 

Arthur was rendered speechless. This didn't seem like the Nina he had left. He questioned everything about what he thought he loved about her. He thought she had felt the same. But she didn't. She lied to him and to everyone. 

"Dutch, I'm sorry for... well... You know." Arthur kicked the grass like a child. 

"It's okay, Arthur. I understand. Good riddance to the whore trying to split the family up!" 

Arthur glared at him, not ready to celebrate her departure just yet. He waved and walked away into the forest. He walked until he couldn't walk any further as the cliff approached. The sky had turned into night, the moon shone through clouds and the stars were twinkling as they always did. But he couldn't enjoy them. He had lost the love of his life, he felt empty and dark. He decided in that moment to change, harden himself to the thought of any successful relationship in the future because it would only cause him heartache. 

"I loved you Nina." He whispered into the night breeze. "I really loved you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is set at the beginning of rdr2 when they arrive in horseshoe overlook**

The last few years had been tough on Arthur and the gang. They had gained so many more people but were now on the run from the Pinkertons. They were unable to go back to Blackwater and this was the area he believed Nina to be still be living. It had been so many years since he watched her leave but it was still raw for him, the emptiness still haunted him. Dutch wanted them all to start making more money for some big plan he harped on about. Doing odd jobs here and there, killing O'Driscolls, the usual. 

"Arthur!" Dutch shouted from across the camp. "I need you to go into Valentine. Rumour has it there's O'Driscolls making money out of some businesses down there."

"What businesses?" Arthur queried. 

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sending you to scout it out." He snapped. "Just take care of it for me."

Arthur couldn't help but follow Dutch's orders. Both him and Hosea were father's that he had never known and he owed him so much after he showed Nina's true colours to him. He quickly got some provisions of canned goods and carrots for his horse and set off for Valentine. He passed a few friendly faces on the way who kindly tipped their hats as he rode past but after Nina he didn't care for kindness anymore. If he made it through this life without bullet holes in his chest, he was a lucky fellow. He saw Valentine appear in his sights and began to slow his horse.

"Woah boy." He said to his new stallion. "Still don't know what to call you boy." 

The horse snorted in reply and Arthur chuckled, patting him lightly on his mane.

He came up to Saints Hotel and hitched the horse to the rod outside, taking his satchel as he got down. He walked up the steps to the hotel when a familiar voice distracted his attention. 

"Arthur Morgan." The voice announced 

"Mary?" He replied, stunned as a beautiful brunette walked up to him. 

"How are you?" She asked. 

"A bit stunned, seeing you but..."

"Still with the gang?" She enquired cutting him off. 

"Yes ma'am."

"You'll never learn Arthur..." She shook her head.

"How's your life now?" He changed the subject quickly, seeing an old friend was awkward enough but seeing an old lover was catastrophic. 

"I'm widowed. My husband died a few years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Anyway I have to run, I have errands to make and I'm sure you do too. You look good Arthur. Being an outlaw suits you, I suppose." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

He watched as she walked over to the general store, men gazing at her as she strutted along the street. Mary was a good woman but couldn't ever agree to the life he led, neither could her deadbeat father. He met her shortly after Nina left, a bandage for the gaping wound that Nina had left in him. He had always regretted the way he had left things with Nina. Dutch was adamant about her throwing herself at him but even up to now, it has never sat right with him. He should have never called her a whore, he didn't think that of her. He should have just gone with her, no questions asked. 

"Idiot..." He muttered to himself. 

Nothing about the events as Dutch put them made sense to him, but he couldn't have imagined him lying. Nina didn't deny her and Dutch but he couldn't figure out why she was so upset about it all. He shook his head and booked a room at the hotel as he imagined he would be a few days before figuring out where this O'Driscoll backend business was operating. 

"Can I have a bath?" He asked the hotel owner, who showed him where to go. As he soaked his sore muscles in the warm water, he considered his tactics. Go to the saloon across the way and ask a few questions to the patrons. Easy. He got out and dressed, trying to look more presentable and walked over to the saloon. There were already quite a few people drinking and playing poker, so Arthur went to the bar to have a shot of whiskey and peruse the food choices. He leaned against the bar, listening in the conversations around him, but a particular conversation caught his attention. 

"Look Sir, I only see what I see. If you didn't like the fact it came true quite frankly that's not my problem. No refunds." The melodic voice said to the grunting man who stormed past and out of the saloon. Arthur knew that voice well but was too scared to turn around. What if it wasn't her and he just raised his own hopes. 

"Oh my... Arthur?" The voice said, making him turn around, his heart skipped as he saw her. 

"Nina." He replied with a smile which she reciprocated. 

They stood in silence, he looked at her properly, the face he had fallen for was back to its fullness and liveliness. Her eyes seemed brighter than before and her body was incredible. She was an absolute vision to behold. He couldn't stand seeing her again and doing so well, he thought he could do it but it was harder than he considered so he started for the entrance. 

"Wait, Arthur!" She called out after him. He had gotten as far as the street when she pulled his arm to turn to her. 

"Nina... I..." He was cut off by a brief kiss. 

"Come on, we need to talk." She advised, pulling his hand as they moved towards the hotel. "I need to tell you the  _ truth _ about Dutch." 

They entered her room which was next to his and she sat Arthur down onto her bed. 

"You look great Arthur. I missed you terribly." She began. "I regret our departure every day." 

"I do too... I just..." She put a hand up to stop him talking. 

"You need to know why I left." 

"I know why."

"No you don't. You just presumed. Your presumption humiliated me and killed us." 

He hung his head in shame of the memory. 

"Dutch... Is not an honest man Arthur. He's not the God you think he is." 

"I know..."

"I love you Arthur. I haven't stopped. I still love you after all this time and after all the hurtful things you said. You'll always have my heart. I don't know what lies Dutch sold you after left but I can honestly say that I did not lay with him... Willingly."

His eyes shot up, looking directly into hers. The memory of the day she left flashed before his eyes. Her demeanour, her insulted face when he had accused her. It all fell into place. 

"Arthur... I'm sorry, I know this is a lot for you and I wish I hadn't just run away but when I saw you, I couldn't face you." She sighed as her voice cracked. "Dutch told me it was your idea, that you agreed for him to..." She gulped before she went on, "have his way."

"My idea?" Arthur barked. "You believed him?"

"Not for one second. But he didn't give me much choice Arthur. You have to believe me. Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've done." She knelt on the floor in front and clasped his hands. 

"I went back to camp to apologise after a couple of weeks but I was too late, you were already gone." She declared. 

"Yeah you know we move a lot."

"I know..." 

"I wanted to go with you." He sighed. "I ached for you." 

She looked up at him, her eyes sad for the time they had lost. 

"I love you Nina. I would never have allowed him to touch you. If I wasn't such a stupid man, I should have let you talk." He buried his head into his hands before standing up, holding his hand out to help her stand. 

"Nina..."

"Arthur, it's okay. I know Dutch is a father figure to you and this... Well this is a big shock." She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

All of the years pent up over seeing her again crashed over him in waves, all it took was for that small gesture and he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, she accepted and ran her hands through his hair. It was familiar and she tasted and felt the same as she did all those years ago. He threw her up against the wall hitching her skirt up, wrapping her legs around him and in a whirlwind they landed in bed, naked and curled up in each other's arms, trying to catch their breaths.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I have struggled with this chapter due to illness therefore I'm sorry if this isn't the best :(

The daylight crept through the window onto her face highlighting her delicate features as he watched her sleep. Her chest rising and falling, her eyes fluttering from a dream. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, stirring her from her sleep.

"Good morning." She mumbled as she stretched before rolling into his embrace and resting her head on his arm. 

"Mornin' beautiful." He turned her chin towards him and lightly kissed her lips. 

"Mmm, I've missed this." She sighed running her fingers down his chest.

Arthur leaned up onto his elbow, looking down at her. 

"I've missed you so damn much, Nina." He kissed her neck softly. "I'm not letting you go this time." 

"I don't want to either... But what about Dutch?" She asked. 

"I need to think about Dutch... Right now, I wanna kill him but..."

"Don't."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Killing him won't do you any favours. Arthur... I don't want to lose you again."

"Dutch is not the man I thought he was Nina, he raised me but I never thought he was capable of... What he did to you I'll..." Arthur clenched his jaw. 

Nina pulled him towards her, kissing him instantly making him forget his problems. 

"Arthur, just play the dutiful soldier he wants." She advised. "If you even try to kill him, John and Hosea won't allow it."

"And the rest of 'em..." 

"It's too much of a risk, Arthur."

He looked at her, her eyes glancing up at him. 

"I love you Nina." He pushed himself on top of her, kissing her lips, down to her neck and softly nibbling her ear. 

"Arthur..." She moaned clutching at his back. Hearing his name escape from her lips was all he needed to carry on. 

"Nina." he growled, savouring the taste of her skin as he kissed her. His hand started tracing down her smooth skin until he found her centre. She arched her back as his fingers skillfully moved inside her, moaning his name. 

He watched her face attentively, each movement she made, it riled him up. He stopped what he was doing and picked her up, slowly guiding her down his rock hard length. She used her knees to slowly work her way up and down in a steady rhythm. He wrapped his arms around her, moving them down her back to her ass, grabbing it to control her movement. She nipped at his neck, lightly sucking and moving up to his earlobe. Their pace started to increase, sweat began to form at their brows as they were nearing their peak. She grabbed his back, clawing at his skin as her walls pulsed around him, he kept guiding her until he met his climax. They fell again onto the bed, relishing in their afterglow. Arthur pulled her closer so that she laid on his chest. 

"Marry me." He proposed, she leaned up and looked at him, smiling. 

"Are you serious?" She chuckled. 

"I am." 

She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his lips. 

"Yes" she kissed him again. "yes I'll marry you."

"I haven't got a ring or anything." He apologised, kissing her forehead. 

"Well obviously... We haven't seen each other in almost 10 years." She laughed, sighing shortly after. "What about the gang Arthur. I don't know whether I could go back to see..."

"No I know... Are you in Valentine for good?"

"No, I was just passing through on business. I actually live in Saint Denis."

"Saint Denis? That's far." He pondered. "What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly?" She started. "I think you have some unfinished business with Dutch. Leaving suddenly... It will seem uncharacteristic. They'll wonder why and track you down." 

He nodded in agreement as she paused, considering her next words. 

"Arthur, buy a decent suit and meet me in Saint Denis when you're ready. I will wait for you. But this needs to be a gradual departure, not a sudden one." 

He kissed her, holding her in his arms afraid to let go. 

"I can't face not seeing you for that long." He said dejectedly, leaning his head against hers. 

"Me either, but I have this feeling that you need to finish things with the gang for good."

"I forgot about those feelings of yours." He teased. "Tell me Madam Taylor... What does mine and your future hold?" 

Her face dropped as she concentrated, making him instantly regret asking. 

"I can see a white dress and the church in Saint Denis but after that I feel death." She began to tear up. 

"What is it?" He asked, holding her hand. 

"I see me... In the mountains, an alcove and there's a man. A man in a white hat. That's where I feel death."

"Do you see a face?"

"No, just the back of him." 

"What about me?" He asked pensively. 

"You... Are more difficult but I can see a mountain. Other than that it's blurry." She began to cry openly, "I am sorry Arthur, it's so difficult to even picture you dead."

"Don't worry darlin', forget I asked." He kissed her forehead and settled down next to her, pulling her closer into an embrace. "I'll meet you in Saint Denis in a couple months."

"Will you write to me?" She asked lifting her head to meet his gaze. 

"I'll write you every damn day until we see each other again."


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur clutched Nina's latest letter to his chest. They had written to each other every day more often than not. When he had ridden back to camp on the day after their goodbye, it took all of his willpower not to slit the throat of the man who raised him. He might have still followed his general ideals but he didn't see Dutch in the same way. It had been over a month since he last saw Nina, and in their letters they had solidified their plans to marry. They needed witnesses but his loyalty wasn't exactly with the gang at the moment. He walked out of his tent and scanned the group now in a place called Clemens Point, a stone's throw away from Nina. Charles was a good man, but he didn't know the group for a long time. Micah was a definite no, untrustworthy son of a bitch, something about him was just off. Javier, he thought the sun shone out of Dutch's every orifice. There was only really one man he saw as being his main witness, John. 

"Hey John." He called over to him, making John walk over to him. 

"What's up Arthur?" John asked 

"Fancy going fishing?" Arthur thought it best to be out on the lake to ask, less ears to hear. 

"Yeah sure, let me grab my gear." John ran to his tent, grabbing a rod and some bait and met Arthur by the boat. They slowly rode into the middle of the water, barely uttering a word to one another. 

"How's Abigail and Jack?" Arthur asked. 

"They're good. Probably should have brought Jack with us..." He said pensively. 

"Probably best not, open water, little kid... Who knows what kinda fishes are biting." 

"I guess." 

They stopped, the water around them serene and quiet, placing their fishing rods into the water and waiting. 

"John, do you remember Nina?" Arthur blurted out. 

"Nina..." He chuckled. "Of course I remember her. She brought out a side to you..." He chuckled again. 

"I saw her recently."

"Damn... How was she?" John looked slightly taken aback. 

"She was good..." Arthur trailed off. 

"Okay... Did she mention about Dutch and her?"

"Yeah, that came up." Arthur clenched his jaw. "She was positive it wasn't a willing relationship and John, I believe her." 

"Shit Arthur, do you really see Dutch doing that..." John considered for a second before continuing. "I suppose it didn't really add up her leaving like that."

"No, nothing added up." 

"So what else she say?"

"We..." Arthur smiled. "We ended up spending the night together... And well... I asked her to be my wife."

"Holy shit Arthur, that's great, I'm guessing by that smile on your ugly mug she said yes."

"Yes, which is why I wanted to talk to you." 

"What about?"

"Will you be there as a witness." 

"Of course I will, Arthur. I love Nina." He laughed, "In fact if it wasn't so damn obvious you two were smitten, I would have tried my luck." 

The two men laughed before John's face sunk. 

"What about Dutch though? What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. Even though I want to... I can't hurt him without being lynched myself."

"They'd be on you like anything." He agreed. 

"Can you keep all of this to yourself?" Arthur sighed. "If Dutch found out, I don't know what he would do to me, let alone Nina." 

"Of course," John nodded. "Except, can I bring Abigail." 

Arthur thought about it, and thought Nina might like the fact there were more females then just men. 

"Yeah... I'm going to Saint Denis tomorrow. Get myself a suit and surprise Nina."

"We'll come too. Just say we're taking Abigail shopping or something." 

"No, that will cause the rest of them to follow suit." Arthur pondered. "Just say we're going hunting for a few days and showing Abigail the ropes." 

"Really?"

"Leads to less questions and worst case, we just have to bring home a deer carcass." Arthur smiled. 

"Yeah okay."

They sat for a few hours after, catching fish in a comfortable and brotherly silence. 

***

Arthur, John and Abigail rode off in a wagon towards Saint Denis the next morning at daybreak. It would take a few hours but he knew, it wouldn’t be long that he would be back with his love. Abigail was filled in about their plans along the way and became excited at the prospect of Arthur marrying anyone considering his past failures at love. 

“I can’t wait to meet this famous Nina.” She said, she began to talk in tongues about dresses and what to wear that Arthur zoned out.

“John,” Arthur whispered, “Did you tell her about Dutch?”

“No,” he replied, “That’s the part I left out... thought it best.”

“Yeah” Arthur nodded, “Thank you.” 

John nodded in return, whilst they hadn’t always seen eye to eye, they were brothers to the end. The fields started to turn into swamp lands as they neared Saint Denis. Alligators laid by the side of the road and boars ran across them as they made their way through the boggy pasture. 

They arrived in Saint Denis and parked the wagon by the nearest tailor, Abigail jumping out of the back and running towards the shops.

“Calm down Abigail.” John shouted, laughing at her. They followed her up the stairs and walked into the tailors, Arthur coughing from the incline from the stairs. 

"Good morning folks. How can I help you?" The grey haired, moustached man behind the counter offered. 

"Looking for a decent suit." Arthur muttered. 

"Ah perfect. What sort are you looking for?" 

"I dunno, a suit. One that makes me look good." 

"... Okay ... How about this." The tailor comes around and shows him a black suit with a tail and top hat. 

"Too fancy" Arthur shook his head. 

"Okay... How about this?" He picks up a three piece suit, with a black coat to the knees, a burgundy vest and matching dark trousers. The shirt is white and the cravat is also a burgundy red. 

"I like that." Arthur mumbles, taking it from the tailor and moving toward the changing room. 

He stares at himself in the mirror and nods in approval, the suit fits perfectly already. 

"I'll take it!" He shouts out to the tailor. 

***

They walked out of the tailors with suits and dressed in tow. Arthur started to feel nervous. What would Nina's reaction be to them turning up on her door stop. He looks at her recent letter and looks for her address, noting down the signs on the corner of the road. John and Abigail chat happily behind him as he almost rushes ahead, anticipating her reaction. He sees the house as she described in her letters, and his heart begins to thump in his chest. They stand at her door and knock gently, waiting for an answer. 

"What if she's not home?" Arthur said sadly. 

"Oh Arthur, you're really in love." Abigail said wrapping her arm around his. The door opened and Nina stood in front of them. 

"Oh my gosh, Arthur!" She squealed, Arthur pulling himself away from Abigail wrapped Nina into a warm embrace, kissing as they pulled away from the hug. 

"Nina..." John said quietly. 

"John Marston." She smiled, tearing up slightly as she pulled him into a squeeze. "Who's this beautiful woman here?" She asked turning herself towards Abigail. 

"Abigail, she's... Well she's..." John stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck

"I'm his wife and the mother of his son." She finished. 

"Son?" Nina's eyes widened. "Oh my John. I'm so happy for you." 

Nina pulled them both into a hug. 

"It's so great to see you." John said, returning the embrace.

"Come in" Nina demanded, shoving them in gently. "Arthur wait a second." 

She closed the door between the couples with John and Abigail in her house. When the door is firmly shut, Nina pulls Arthur into a fiery kiss, their bodies refusing to fall apart. 

"Nina..." He moans. 

"I've missed you."

"You have no idea." He smiled, "shall we go in?"

They walk inside and John and Abigail are standing awkwardly by the table. 

"Sit down you two." Nina offers to which they comply. "Why are you all here?"

Abigail smiles brightly at her, John beams at Arthur as he takes a breath. 

"Do you wanna get married?" Arthur coyly asked.

"I already said yes." Nina smirked. 

"I mean now, today or at least tomorrow."

"Oh..." Her face falls. "I haven't got a dress yet. I wasn't expecting you so soon." 

Abigail stands up suddenly. 

"Let's go Nina." Abigail pulls her by the hand. 

"You two, go to the church and ask a minister. Tell them one of you's dying or something." She pulls Nina to the door. "we'll see you at the church." 

Arthur stands bewildered as him and John start walking to the church, he begins to cough again as the dust settles in his chest. The church is slightly gothic in stature, a priest and nun stand outside speaking and as they approach stare at them. Arthur clears his throat. 

"Could I get married." Arthur asks. 

The two dart their face in shock between Arthur and John. 

"No!" He exclaimed, "Me and my girl... She's off getting her dress."

The priest and nun sigh in relief. They smile as they notice Arthur's face as he talks about Nina. 

"Why the rush?" The nun asked. 

"I'm dying, ma'am" Arthur lied. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." The priest apologised, pulling the nun gently to the side, looking at Arthur every so often. 

"Okay... You can get married today. Is this your witness?" He asked pointing to John. 

"And another, she's with my girl." 

"When do you expect them?" 

"About an hour?" Arthur advised. 

"Come in and get changed." 

Arthur and John walk into the church and they lead them to the back and they change into their suits. John walks back out into the main area as Arthur stares at himself in the mirror. He sees Nina in his thoughts, in pure white as she walks down the aisle. Ethereal and beautiful. He takes a deep breath and smiles at himself, walking out the door and into the church. 


	13. Chapter 13

He waited anxiously at the end of the aisle, John nearby equally shifting around eagerly. After what felt like an eternity, the doors opened and Abigail came walking down. 

"I hope you're ready Arthur." She smiled broadly. 

Arthur took a deep breath as the doors opened once more. She walked elegantly towards him, a vision in pure white. The top half of the dress was frilled silk material which clung tightly to her body nipped in the waist to a netted skirt with a floral trim. She smiled the whole walk down as he felt himself beam in response. 

"You are beautiful..." Arthur said blissfully. 

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome." She smirked glancing over his suit. 

"Shall we get started?" The priest asked, smiling at them. 

***

After the 'I Do's', Arthur pulled Nina into a passionate embrace. Nina couldn't remember feeling as happy as she did at that moment. They walked arm in arm down the church aisle, smiling and laughing as they walked out of the door. 

"I can't believe you're my wife." Arthur expressed thoughtfully. 

"Me either..." Nina kissed him on the cheek, moving to his ear to whisper, "I think we need to... Consummate our marriage..."

Arthur growled slightly in response. 

"I would love to darlin' but we should probably go for a drink with John and Abigail... For appearance sake." He pushed a strand of her loose hair behind her ear, coughing slightly. 

"Fine... I can wait." She sighed, putting her arm around his waist as they moved toward the saloon with the other couple. As they walked in, chatting to each other, a voice boomed out to them. 

"Well... If it isn't young Miss Taylor... Or is it Mrs Morgan now?"

"Dutch?" Arthur growled. 

"Oh Arthur... Do you think I'm stupid?" Dutch strutted up to them. "I have a room upstairs. Let's all talk up there shall we?"

They filed in after Dutch, who stopped Abigail from entering. 

"Sorry ma'am, you're not needed." Dutch hissed as he slammed the door in her face. 

"How did you find out?" Arthur asked him, clutching Nina close to his side. 

"I had Micah follow you closely and I was right behind. You have been odd since Horseshoe, since you came back from Valentine. I knew something was up... I just had an inkling." Dutch stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I had a feeling some old whore from your past was the reason you were slipping away from me."

"Don't call her that." Arthur barked, moving Nina behind him. 

"Now hear me out... I want you two to have a happy life...I do. However, we still have unfinished business in Rhodes, I need my best soldier and that's you." Dutch paused considering his next words. "How about Nina comes back into the community as well."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"You were an asset to us once, you can be again no doubt, either that or you don't see each other until we're done." He grinned.

"And that's all?" Arthur worried. 

"As much as I would love to have another night with Miss Taylor here, I wouldn't want to upset you Arthur." His mouth curled into a wicked smile, moving closer to Arthur. "Even if she was the best I've ever had." He whispered. 

Nina noticed Arthur's jaw and fist clench as Dutch moved away from him. 

"I'm confused," Nina confessed. "What is the point of me coming back into your group?"

"Do you not want to be with your new husband?" Dutch asked.

"Well of course but..." 

"Great. Now then." Dutch clapped his hands together. "Shall we celebrate your union?" 

What should have been the happiest day of her life soon became one of fear. Dutch had a powerful hold on people and he definitely had something up his sleeve. They went downstairs to the bar and had a drink each, feigning enjoyment in the company of Dutch. Arthur excused himself reluctantly having a coughing fit and walked outside, leaving Nina alone with Dutch as John and Abigail had long disappeared. 

"Let me tell you, you little whore." Dutch sidled up to her and whispered in her ear. "You might have married him, but I control him. And I will control you. Everytime he is away. You're mine. You fight me on this, I'll...." 

"Kill us both? Do it then." Nina snarled. "At least we'll be rid of you."

"Sassy... I was gonna say I'll kill Arthur slowly and make you watch." 

"I don't want you Mr Van der Linde." Nina stared at him defiantly in the eye as she sensed Arthur coming back in the saloon. 

"You kids have my room upstairs. It's paid for. Then I'll see you back at camp tomorrow." Dutch waved his arm as he strutted outside. 

Arthur put his arm around Nina and pulled her close. 

"What did he say?" Arthur asked. 

"Let's go upstairs." Nina replied. 

After they walked into the room, Arthur pinned Nina to the door brushing tender kisses along her neck and collarbone. 

"Wait Arthur." Nina moaned. 

"Really?" Arthur sighed. 

"Dutch propositioned me again. He said when you're away, I was his. Said if I didn't, he would kill you and make me watch." Nina looked to the floor. 

"Sonuva bitch." Arthur growled. 

"What do we do?" Nina asked, pulling Arthur to sit on the bed. "I can't lose you Arthur."

"I know." Arthur looked ahead.

"It's either, I don't see you for months again or I get him every time you leave." 

"Don't come to the camp." Arthur said defiantly. 

"I don't want to leave you Arthur." Nina started to cry, facing months without her new husband was too much to bear. Arthur held her face in his hands, wiping the tears away as they fell, he kissed her eyes softly. 

"I love you so damn much, Nina. It is my job to keep you safe. I don't like it either." He kissed her nose and then her lips. 

"I love you, Arthur. Sneak out and see me whenever you get a chance." She chuckled through the tears. 

Arthur pulled her into a cuddle, she felt his heartbeat as they held each other close.

"Let's enjoy tonight darlin'" Arthur said as he kissed her gently. For such a rugged, rough man he was surprisingly gentle and loving. The kisses became ferocious and urgent as he began to unbutton her dress. She tore off his jacket, undid his shirt and kissed his collarbone making him hitch his breath. She slipped out of her wedding dress and underclothes as he smiled at her, watching every slight movement she made. She stood before him completely naked and vulnerable, he was hers and she was his. He unbuckled his trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor, showing his manhood erect and waiting for release. He pushed against her, forcing her against the wall as he lifted her up effortlessly, sliding her down his length. 

"No hand stuff?" Nina panted. 

"Nina, I needed you, all of you." Arthur huffed lifting her up and down. She took over, using his shoulders as leverage and crossing her legs behind his back. 

"Nina..." Arthur moaned as he buried his face into her chest. He moved her towards the bed and laid her down gently as he thrusted into her smoothly. He kissed her passionately as she moaned into his mouth, unable to control her body as he hit her spot over and over again. 

"Oh Arthur, I'm about to..."

And with that she arched her back, scratching down his arms as he moaned her name, releasing himself inside her. He laid down on top of her, kissing her neck as they both breathed heavily. 

"I love you Arthur Morgan." She sighed hugging him close. 

"I love you too, Nina Morgan." 


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur opened his eyes to find Nina was out of his reach and looking outside the window covered in one of the blankets. 

"What's the matter?" He mumbled half asleep.

"Just thinking." She turned and smiled. "Good morning handsome husband."

"Good morning beautiful wife." Arthur slid off the bed and pulled her back into it, holding her from behind and nuzzling into her neck. 

"So we haven't really spoken." Nina began. "What have you been up to since we saw each other in Valentine. I know moving a lot."

"I've done some things that I regret. I threatened an ill man for repayment... Killed people."

"You're a good man Arthur, I truly believe that. You're just in the wrong crowd." Nina turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You make me want to be better, I helped someone build a house, I helped a few stragglers on the road get back home. All to make me a husband worthy of a woman like you." He kissed her gently, cupping her chin. 

"Arthur..." She pulled away. "Can you promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise I will try." Arthur sighed. Nina buried her head into his hairy chest and sobbed. 

"I can't lose you, not after everything." 

Arthur wasn't sure if she knew something was going to happen or not but it certainly seemed that way. They held each other for a while, making love until the sun reached its mid morning peak and left the saloon. Arthur walked her back to her house, holding onto her for every second he could. 

"I will see you in a few months, then we can actually start a life." Arthur beamed. 

"Please, please don't let him get you killed. I don't know what your plan is in Rhodes but..." 

"It will be fine. I promise." Arthur kissed her urgently, savouring the taste of her sweet lips. They reluctantly pulled apart as he walked away out of Saint Denis. Away from her. 

***

It had been a month since Nina had heard from Arthur, they had been corresponding via letter but that had also ceased. She had also had a couple of visits when he was staying near to Saint Denis in a place called Shady Belle. But now, nothing. She had heard in the streets that there was a bank robbery and she hoped Arthur wasn't involved, but the chances were low. She walked to the post office, to see if there were any letters from him. 

"There's one letter for you ma'am." The clerk said, pushing an envelope towards her. Her heart felt elated, finally some news from him. The elation soon turned to sadness as she didn't recognise the handwriting. 

_ 'Dear Nina,  _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. It's Abigail Roberts, well someone else is helping me write this. I don't know how to tell you this but the gang decided to rob the bank in Saint Denis. John has been arrested, Hosea has been killed. Arthur and Dutch, they have disappeared. No-one knows where they are but they got on a boat shortly after the robbery. I am sorry to tell you this over letter, but if it was me, I'd want to know. I can't tell you where the rest of the gang have holed up, in case this is taken by the Pinkertons.  _

_ Keep safe.  _

_ Abigail Roberts' _

Nina collapsed on a nearby bench, trying to hold back her tears. 

"Where are you Arthur."

"Are you okay Miss?" A well spoken gentleman nearby asked. 

"I am fine, thank you." She replied. 

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He smiled at her. He was handsome, smartly dressed with a top hat and handlebar moustache. 

"I try not to make a habit of accepting a stranger's help." 

"Josiah, that's my name." He bowed. 

"Mrs Nina Morgan." She replied with a slight smile. He reacted to her name in an odd manner, his face appeared shocked. 

"Morgan?" He queried. 

"Yes."

"Interesting..." He said offering his arm. "Walk with me, I'll get you safely home. No ill intent, I swear." 

She accepted, he seemed friendly enough and she could do with the company based on her current state of mind. 

"I didn't realise Arthur got married." He blurted out quietly as they walked down the street. She was taken aback and stopped briefly. "Let's carry on." 

"You know Arthur?"

"Quite well." 

"Are you... Were you involved in the gang?"

"I am not a constant but definitely an ally. I am quite fond of your... Husband." He stuttered almost disbelieving the words he spoke. 

"Do you know where he is?" She pleaded. 

"I am afraid I do not my dear." He shook his head. "I wasn't involved in their most recent exploit."

Her heart felt deflated, no-one knew if Arthur was alive and if he was alive, where he was. 

"What I find a bit bizarre is why Arthur kept you such a secret." He queried. 

"To keep me safe." She sighed. 

"I see..." Josiah twitched his lip. "Well I am sure he must love you very much."

They approached her house, she didn't want him to know exactly where she lived and therefore stopped quite a few feet away. 

"I can take it from here." She announced unhooking her arm from his. "Thank you for your kindness."

"It doesn't happen very often." He smirked. "Good day Mrs Morgan. I hope Arthur is alive and well and that you reunite one day." He bows again and begins walking back the way they came. She waits until he is out of sight and goes into her house, collapsing to the floor as the door closes behind her with tears clouding her vision. 

"Please be alive Arthur."

***

_ 'Nina, my love, my everything, _

_ I miss you like crazy but I am finally on solid ground again. We got stranded in a place called Guarma, where we had to fight a militia to escape but we did. I saw some interesting wildlife there, I can't wait to show you my sketches. It was torture not being able to write to you or know if I was going to survive to see your beautiful face again. The only solace was that the place we had holed up had a view that almost rivalled you. Almost. Nina, I need to see you soon, once I know that we are safe for the moment. I can't promise that at the moment as we are in the swamps which isn't well guarded. I'm sure the Pinkertons are already onto us after Saint Denis. I'm so sorry if me robbing that bank has made you view me in a different way. I hope not. We are hoping to move soon, maybe north a bit. I know it might be too much to ask but I would love if we did, that you could come too. Once this has properly blown over I'll meet you in Saint Denis.  _

_ Love you always  _

_ Arthur.' _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this does cover some of the same scene as per the game. It's not verbatim but hopefully you get the gist.  
> This is also the penultimate chapter.

Arthur couldn't wait. Him and Nina were finally going to see each other after what seemed like an eternity. They were camped up in Beaver Hollow in a really closed off place. He was walking to the barber after having had a bath in the local saloon, he felt a sudden tightness in his chest. He spluttered and coughed blood so much it made him weak eventually the world went dark. Through the fog of his vision he saw a stranger, and felt a dragging sensation. 

"You okay mister?" The stranger asked as his vision began to return in part. "You don't look so good... I'll get you to a doctor."

Arthur's vision was blurred as he walked towards the stranger who was advising of how long they would be, stopping to cough more blood on the way. Eventually, they arrived at the doctor, Arthur wheezed and coughed his way in asking the receptionist to see the doctor. 

"Right this way sir." The doctor advised, showing the way. 

"I need some help." He advised the doctor.

"I can see that. Take a seat." 

"I have money, here you go." Arthur handed the doctor money from his satchel. 

"Thank you. What are the symptoms?"

"You probably heard them. Coughing, I have noticed blood too."

"Okay." The doctor pressed a stethoscope to his chest. "Take a deep breath for me." The doctor removes his scope. "Now open your mouth and say ahh."

Arthur obliges and the doctor puts a wooden stick onto his tongue before going to wash his hands. 

"What is it doc?" Arthur asked. 

"I'm afraid it's not good news. You have consumption, more specifically, tuberculosis. It's... a progressive disease."

"What's that mean?"

"You're sick... Really sick."

"Am I dying?"

"I'm afraid so... My advice to you would be rest, go somewhere warm, dry. Take it easy." The doctor patted him on the shoulder. 

"I can't do that."

"Well I am sorry." The doctor states as he gets a needle out of his drawer. "here's something that will make you feel a bit better today but apart from that..."

"I understand." Arthur states bracing himself for the injection. "Thanks."

He walks outside, the sky appearing yellow as his life plays out in front of him. His father, meeting Dutch and Hosea, most importantly, meeting her. Nina. He heard her voice in his head, telling him that she loved him. He heard her on their wedding day. He saw her underneath the waterfall as her hair stuck to her back whilst the water ran over her. He thought he saw a buck in the distance as he moved down the street towards her house. 

"Arthur!" A voice called out as he was in his daze. A woman's silhouette moved towards him hurriedly and wrapped their arms around him. "Arthur you're okay."

"Nina?" Arthur squeezed the woman. 

"Of course, who else would embrace you in the street?" She teased as she pulled apart from him. 

She looked even more beautiful then he remembered. Her face was luminous and graceful as she smiled at him.

"Nina..." He pulled her into another embrace, trying to hold himself together. 

"Come on... Let's go inside." She directed, moving him to her house.

"It goes without saying but I've missed you." Arthur said, coughing slightly as he moved towards her fireside chairs. 

"Coffee?" She asked as she put some ground coffee into mugs. 

"Yeah sure."

She brought over the coffee and sat down next to him, holding his hand with her free one. 

"Are you okay?" Nina asked lovingly. Arthur didn't know if now was the time to tell her. He needed to but she was so happy to see him, he was afraid to disappoint her. 

"I'm fine darlin'" he stated, squeezing her hand. "Just tired I guess."

She put down her mug and took his from him. 

"Let's get you to bed. You do look tired." She dragged him up and he followed her upstairs. Watching as she changed out of her dress and in her underwear. She moved to him, undressing him, kissing his neck as she undid his trousers.

"I've missed you Arthur. I thought you were dead." She said as she dropped down to her knees, kissing his chest and stomach on her way down.

"Nina you don't need to..." Arthur said, pulling her away. 

"Arthur... I have  _ missed _ you. All of you." She smiled moving her eyeline to his underwear making him chuckle. He lifted her to stand and pulled her towards the bed. 

"How about we lay on the bed, if you want to still do that... I won't complain." He mischievously smirked. 

"Oh I do... I really do."

Arthur laid on the bed and Nina crawled on top of him, smiling seductively as she ducked her head down. She brushed her nose against his manhood through the material of his shorts causing him to shudder. She began to run her hand up his thigh, cupping his balls, kneading them in her palm softly. She used her teeth and tugged his shorts down, revealing all of him. 

"Mmm..." Nina moaned as she kissed the tip of him. Seeing her, feeling her tongue run the length of his shaft just melted his worries away instantly. She took him into his mouth and slowly moved it down, still massaging his balls as she did. He wrapped his fingers in her loose curls, softly rubbing her scalp as she moved in perfect rhythm. 

"Nina, you're amazing..." Arthur moaned making her moan in response causing a vibration on his member. "I think I'm close." 

Him stating this, sped her up, as she used her spare hand to help stroke him. 

"Fuck Nina!" He was overwhelmed in ecstasy as he felt a release like no other. He looked down at Nina who took a gulp as a grin appeared on her face. 

"Told you I had missed you." She stated. 

"Yeah..." He puffed. "Give me a bit of time and I'll show you how much I missed you baby."

She crawled up his body and laid down in his arms, running her finger over the hairs on his chest. 

"No rush, we have forever." She sighed peacefully causing reality to crash around him. 

"Nina... I have a lot to tell you."

"I know but can we just enjoy each other just for today. Tomorrow tell me everything."

"It's quite big news."

"I don't want to ruin this and if you think I would be disappointed or upset then it's best left until tomorrow. The news isn't going anywhere right?"

"Right."

"Okay then, give me a kiss." She planted a kiss on his lips, she felt soft and warm and safe. The kisses turned intense as he rolled her onto her back feeling her curves with his calloused hands. 

"Are you ready yet." Nina asked breathlessly, clutching his arms in anticipation. He nipped her earlobe in response as he used his fingers against her bud. 

"Can you go on top? He asked fearing another coughing attack. She nodded and pushed him down, guiding herself down onto him. 

"Nina... I forgot how good you feel, damn." Arthur clutched her hips as she lifted herself up and down. 

"Arthur... You feel amazing too." She moaned as she held onto his stomach, nails digging in. She began to move faster as her moans increased. Arthur studied her features, trying to remember everything about her in every moment. Seeing her completely unravelled was his favourite moment. Her mouth contorted into a pleasured 'o' shape as her brow furrowed. He bucked his hips to maintain the pleasures she was feeling. Her breathing became ragged as he felt her tighten around him, and scream his name, clawing at his chest as she moved with the euphoria of the moment. He climaxed as she hit her peak, digging his fingers into her ass as he did. The bliss soon turned sour as it appeared too much for him and caused him to cough again, spluttering over the side of the bed. 

"Arthur... Are you alright?" Nina put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah... Just something in my throat is all." He turned back to her and held her. Brushing the hair out of her face as he once again memorised her features. How could he tell her he was at death's door, it would break his heart to see her reaction. Either way, he had to tell her. But not tonight. Tonight was their reunion and all he wanted to do was hold her tight. He sighed, kissing her top of her head as she burrowed into the nook of his shoulder, her breathing stabilising and eventually becoming peaceful. This was his second favourite moment, her completely vulnerable and at peace. Her beauty shone through even in dim light, he watched her eyes flutter as she dreamed, hoping it was about him. He kissed her soft skin once more before slowly drifting off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!  
> I have also started a very brief epilogue just to tie it all up.

Arthur woke up coughing and noticed the bed was empty. He pulled on his underwear and walked downstairs to see Nina making breakfast, steak and eggs with hash browns and coffee. She was in her nightdress with her brown curls effortlessly cascading down her back. 

"Good morning handsome." She beamed. 

"Mornin'" Arthur sat down at the table, wheezing slightly and Nina sat opposite. 

"Tuck in and tell me everything."

"It's not good news darlin'. I mean I robbed a bank, escaped on a boat which crashed and I ended up in Guarma. Attacked the militia there to escape back here. Got attacked by Pinkertons."

"You do live quite a life." She chuckled into her coffee. 

"I... " Arthur coughed. "I don't know how to say the next part so I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"Okay..." Nina became worried, clutching his hand from across the table.

"On my way here yesterday... I collapsed." Nina squeezed his hand harder, "A stranger took me to the doctor and well..."

"Arthur..." Nina's eyes because to water. 

"I'm dying Nina." Arthur dropped his head. Nina walked around and fell to the floor next to him, placing her head in his lap as she sobbed. "It's tuberculosis or something. Probably haven't got a lot of time left." 

"Arthur I'm so sorry." Nina said through her sobs. 

"Ain't your fault darlin'. I reckon I got it from some sick fella I beat for his repayment."

"Don't leave here. You need to rest up."

"I still have unfinished business with Dutch. He's gone mad..." Arthur shook his head. "Come with me. We're up in Beaver Hollow, it's pretty." 

"Arthur what about Dutch?"

"If I go on adventures, Abigail will be there and a few more women who will protect you." 

"Can I come on adventures with you even though I'm not very resourceful."

"You can do... Either way I won't allow you to be left alone with Dutch. The girls will look out for ya"

"Okay... I'll come."

"You will?" Arthur asked in surprise, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. 

"I want to be with you every step of the way. You're my husband." She stated leaning into his chest. "I want to be able to... Be there."

"I understand. You should be safe with Abigail, Tilly, Karen and Mary-Beth. Susan's still there..."

"Gosh... She hated me." 

"She hates everyone, don't worry."

Arthur kissed Nina's bare shoulder, softly planting kisses up to the tender spot on her neck. 

"You smell amazing." Arthur stated. 

"I do?" Nina giggled. 

"Mmm... Yeah." Arthur growled, moving her off of him and leading her upstairs. 

"What have you got in mind?" She chuckled. 

"I want to show you how much I missed you Mrs Morgan." Arthur led her to the bed and sat her down, shifting her dress off and allowing her naked body to glisten in the early sun. "Breathtaking..." He sighed. "If I get out of breath, I'm sorry okay?" 

"It's fine Arthur. You don't have to do anything."

"Shut up Nina." Arthur growled. "Open your legs for me darlin'..." 

Nina bit her lip at his demand whilst spreading her legs, shifting herself back onto the bed. Arthur knelt on the floor, hooking her legs over his shoulder and pulling her closer to him. He growled as the smell of her surrounded him and excited him. He licked her entrance, tasting her as his tongue worked by massaging her. He moved his tongue to her bud, putting slight pressure and working in circles. He used his hand to put his fingers inside her, hooking his finger slightly to massage her inside causing a low groan to escape from Nina's mouth. 

"Oh Arthur!" 

He growled over her clitoris causing a vibration over her, making her squirm. Arthur held her down with his free hand as he watched her struggle against him. He sucked on her bud as his fingers worked quicker and he felt her walls tighten.

"Arthur!" She screamed as her body convulsed uncontrollably, Arthur struggled to carry on as she bucked around like an untamed horse. 

"Stop..." She giggled, Arthur took one last lick and smiled at her. 

"Nina...." She looked at him, his manhood erect and wet. 

"Come here." She quietly commanded as she grabbed him closer, wrapping her hand around his member and guiding it into her. 

"I... Don't... Know how... Long I'll last." He said in between thrusts, Nina held onto his ass, pushing it down deep inside her. Arthur erupted inside her and collapsed down next to her. They laughed together out of breath as they laid side by side. It wasn't long for Arthur to have another coughing fit but Nina pulled him close afterwards and held onto him tight. 

"I'll be with you until the end." Nina stated. 

"I couldn't ask for someone better." 

***

Nina held onto Arthur tight on his horse, he loved the feeling of her close to him but felt nervous about bringing her back to Dutch. He needed to be near her, especially now, since his days were numbered. 

"Not far now." He advised her, patting her hands that rested on his stomach. She rested her head against his back and heavily sighed. She was such a strong and courageous woman that he envied her. She was coming back, facing the devil and all for him. She must love him. Which he didn't understand at all, he was ugly, stupid and most of all, he was a bad guy. She deserved better, someone who could have given her the life she needed. 

"I love you Nina, never forget that okay?"

"I love you. More than anything." She squeezed harder. 

The forest started to open as they reached the camp, Nina held on tight to him as he slowed his horse. 

"It'll be okay." He nodded, climbing off of the horse, lifting her down by her waist. She stood shyly with her suitcase in both hands as he started to walk towards his tent. He looked behind him and held out his hand, gesturing with his head to follow. She obliged and grabbed his hand as he took her suitcase with his free hand. 

"Arthur's back!" A female voice shouted out. "And he's got a girl." 

"That's Sadie."

"You didn't mention her." Nina looked at him quizzically. 

"Ha... Sorry, just slipped my mind." 

"Mhm." Nina huffed. 

An attractive, dark blonde woman wearing a yellow shirt and trousers approaches them. 

"Sadie Adler." She holds a hand out to Nina which she accepts. 

"Nina."

"Ain't got a second name?" 

Nina and Arthur looked at each other, smiling. 

"Morgan..." Nina softly said. 

"Wait..." Sadie looked between the couple, "well congratulations, I guess." 

"Thank you Mrs Adler." Arthur said as more people began to move towards them. Nina moved more toward Arthur, holding onto his side tightly. 

"Nina Taylor." 

"Miss Grimshaw." 

To Arthur's surprise, Susan pulls her into a hug. 

"It's nice to see you again." She states. 

"Nina..." Abigail nodded towards her. Arthur spent the next ten minutes introducing Nina to everyone else however Dutch and Micah were nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Dutch?" He asked. 

"I think he went to Annesburg with Micah." 

"Arthur can I speak with you alone?" Sadie asked. 

"Yeah sure. Mary-Beth, can you show Nina around please."

"Yes of course Arthur. Come with me Mrs Morgan, that's so strange to say." Mary-Beth giggled. 

"I have a plan to get John out of jail."

"Whatever it is, I'm in." Arthur stated as she went over the plan in mind. 

"We do it tomorrow." 

"I'll let Nina know." 

He walked towards the group of women who were asking Nina a heap of questions and signalled for her to follow him. He showed her to his tent and pulled down the curtain for privacy. 

"I'm going to bust John out of jail. Boy needs his father, Abigail needs her man."

"I understand." Nina sits down on his bed. "I don't suppose I can join you?" 

"It won't be safe."

"Will it be any safer for me here?" She asked. 

"I... I don't know. I'll ask one of the girls to bunk with you, make sure nothing happens."

"Give me a knife and I'll slit that bastard's throat instead."

"God I love when you're feisty." He growled, kissing her roughly. "I'm going tomorrow, probably be a couple days, I don't know."

"Okay." 

"Arthur. Get out here now." A familiar gruff voice announces outside the tent. Arthur pulls back the tent and Dutch pushes his way in. 

"Why is she back?"

"Because she's my wife."

"I thought we had a deal."

"That was before your plan to rob a bank almost killed us, now here's the new plan. We get John out of prison, we get a bit more cash, then me and Nina will find a homestead and live there."

"Arth-"

"No Dutch. That's the plan. And you touch a hair on this woman's head, it will be the last time you touch anything. I swear to god... I ain't got anything to lose." 

Dutch furrowed his brow, unsure of how to respond. 

"I can't lose you too Arthur."

"Dutch, I love this woman more then life itself. You don't even come close anymore."

Dutch turned around and stomped away to his tent. 

"Arthur..." Nina whispered and he turned to her, kissing her fervently. 

"I don't think he will come close to you now but to be on the safe side, I'll still ask the girls okay?"

"Stay safe and come back to me."

"Always." Arthur kissed her hand. 

***

It had been a few weeks after John had been rescued from prison. The camp still felt odd to Arthur, he felt that it wasn't his family as it once was. They had recently robbed a train, or at least tried but everything was just going wrong. He had recently found out that Micah was working for the Pinkertons, after they had taken Abigail hostage down in Van Horn. He felt his sickness bringing him one step closer to death as he had grappled with Milton, he had no strength. On his way back he told Sadie and Abigail to get to safety, he told Abigail of John's fate and expressed his sadness to her but he needed to get back and protect Nina, get her away from the group and down to Copperhead Landing. As he approached the camp, everyone was packing up. Nina was helping Miss Grimshaw with Micah shouting orders at everyone. 

"Hurry up we haven't got time for dillydallying." Micah barked. 

"Oh I think we've got plenty of time." Arthur replied, setting down off his horse. 

"Arthur." Nina smiled running over and kissing him. 

"We haven't got time for lovers that's for damn sure." Micah huffed. "But glad you're back..."

"We all need to have a chat." Arthur announced. "I just saw Agent Milton... Abigail shot him. Oh and she's okay by the way." 

Arthur strutted up to Dutch with Nina holding onto his hand tightly. 

"Arthur... What's going on." Nina whispered.

"Just stay close." He ordered, coughing. 

"Anyway... Seems that old Micah over here was quite close to Milton therefore my condolences, you rat." He sarcastically bowed. 

"What are you talking about black lung?" Micah replied. 

"You ratted us out."

"That's a lie... Dutch you know me, think of the future."

"Milton told me, you talked to him."

"And you believe him?" Micah replied. 

"All of it... It all makes sense." Arthur sneered. 

"No it doesn't." Micah barked pulling out his pistol, Arthur did the same, pushing Nina behind him. 

"Dutch!" A voice called out from the path, they all turned to see John limping towards them. 

"John..." Dutch sighed. 

"You abandoned me... You left me to die." John shouted. 

"I didn't have a choice John." Dutch pleaded. 

"You left me!"

"Everyone. Pick your sides. NOW!" Arthur shouted. "Dutch this is over. All these years for this snake."

"Be quiet Morgan."

"No you be quiet Micah." Miss Grimshaw came closer to Arthur. Nina grabbed one of Arthur's guns and stood next to him. 

"Everyone put their guns down." Nina shouted. "This won't solve anything. 

"What are you doing." 

"Being resourceful for once." Nina smiled kissing Arthur on the lips.

"Pinkertons are coming!" One of Micah's henchmen called out but before they pulled away from their kiss, a gunshot rang out. Nina gasped as she pulled away, looking down and grasping at her stomach. 

"Nina?" Arthur looked down, seeing blood seep out from her clothes. 

"Arthur..." Nina looked towards Micah. "White hat..." 

She fell into Arthur, who held onto her as he pointed his gun to Micah.

"You son of a bitch." He barked. 

"Now!" Dutch shouted. "Who is with me and who is against me?" 

John walks up to Arthur, who is grasping tightly onto Nina. The rest of the remaining men walk behind Dutch, including Micah. Another gunshot rings out as the Pinkertons get closer. John and Arthur duck behind some boxes as he lays Nina down. 

"Hold them off John, for just a bit."

"Of course Arthur." John looked down at Nina before taking aim at the battle. 

"Baby... You can make it." Arthur stroked Nina's face as she struggled to breathe. 

"Arthur I'm so sorry." She gasped. 

"What for darlin'." Arthur began to tear up. 

"That I won't be there." 

"Nina..."

"Arthur... I love..." Nina winced in pain. 

"Arthur we have to fall back." John shouted. 

"In a goddamn minute." Arthur growled before bringing Nina closer to him. "I love you Nina. Thank you for making me a better man."

He waited for a reply as the body he held went limp. 

"Nina?" He pulled her away and saw her face completely devoid of any life. "No..." He sobbed into her chest. 

"Arthur we gotta go!" John pulled Arthur towards the cave as he dropped Nina's body to the ground. Arthur shot a few Pinkertons in blind rage as he followed John into the caves. As they did Arthur caught John up on the Micah situation, whilst the image of Nina's corpse burned in his vision. They climbed up a ladder, leading outside in the forest just off the main path, they ran down the hill into the depth of the woodland. 

"Abigail.." Arthur spluttered, coughing a bit of blood onto the ground. "She and Jack are safe at Copperhead Landing." 

"Thank you brother." John grabbed his hand. 

"Don't look back." 

The both of them walked towards their horses and rode off as Micah came up behind them, shooting at them as they escaped. They rode up the roads being flanked by Pinkertons and the old gang, they managed to evade them and run up the hill. Arthur was behind John when a loud bang caused his horse to flop to the floor, throwing Arthur off. Arthur shot the people on top of the cliff before collapsing to his horse's side. He stroked the horse's mane as the steed struggled to breathe, wincing in pain.

"Thank you." He whispered in his ear as the horse took his last breath. 

"Arthur we have to go."

"Okay okay."

"Let's go." John starts to walk up the mountain.

"Wait... There's money. Abigail gave me the key back at the camp."

"If I go back there I'm dead. I have Abigail and Jack to think about Arthur."

Arthur looks back to the direction of the camp and then back to John. 

"Here..." Arthur removes his satchel and hat, handing them to John. "take these. Now get outta here. I have to go back, I ain't got long and I need to be with her. I'll see you around, brother."

John nods and runs off up the mountain as Arthur turns around and walks the other way. 

"Come and get me, you bastards..." He mutters under his breath. He starts to run, shooting Pinkertons as he gets closer and closer to the camp. The camp is alight with flames as he approaches, but Arthur ignores it and goes into the cave to find the money Abigail told him about. As he carried the bag of money out of the cave, his chest felt tight and his body weak. He knew one way or another, it wouldn't be long. As he walks out of the cave a person leaps on him brandishing a knife, stabbing Arthur in the side. 

"You shouldn't have come back black lung!" Micah yells as Arthur pulls out his own knife. 

They grapple and attack each other, each trying to get the upper hand until Arthur cuts Micah's left eye causing the pair to briefly stop. 

"You got me good." Micah barked. "let's finish this."

Micah launches himself at Arthur, who falls to the floor. He struggles as Micah tries to stab him in the throat until Arthur bites Micah's hand and he screams in agony. Arthur rolls away and hears footsteps approach them. 

"Stop this!" Dutch yells. 

"He's the rat!" Micah yells to him. 

"That's a lie... Now tell him what you said to Agent Milton." Arthur coughs, as he pulls himself towards Nina's corpse which has managed to stay out of the fire's way. 

"You're dying Arthur."

"You're already dead." Arthur spits at Micah. 

He watches as Dutch walks away, ignoring both men as Micah continues to call out after him. Micah goes and grabs the bag of money that Arthur had hoped that John would have found it left with his corpse. Arthur makes it to Nina and pulls her lifeless body next to his, holding her hand as he watches the morning sun rays dance playfully through the forest. He smiles as he leans his head against hers. 

"I'm here darlin'" he whispers.

"Arthur... I'm always here." He hears her voice, seeing her in the sky as he takes his last breath, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face as though it was a kiss from her. 

  
  
  



	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said very brief epilogue

Charles and John walk back to Beaver Hollow in silence, as they notice the destruction around there is only one thing they really take notice of. They stand over Arthur and Nina, who are both lifeless but appear to be at peace, holding each other with Arthur's face bearing a slight smile. 

"Did you know her well?" Charles asked John. 

"Yeah... She was in the gang way before everyone else. The only girl I saw Arthur really fall for."

"Did she love him?"

"Without a doubt."

"I know where to take them." 

"Do you need a hand?" 

"You take her."

They both carry the bodies to their respective horses and ride off down the road. They ride until they get to a mountain pass just above Bacchus Station and carry them to the edge. Charles gets a shovel from his horse and begins to dig a wide hole. After a few hours, they carefully place Arthur and Nina side by side in the hole and place their hands on each others. 

"Best to keep them as they were." Charles stated before throwing the dirt over them. After a while, John starts to build a nearby fire and camp as Charles chips away at a bit of stone. 

"Gravestone?"

"He deserves one."

"That he does..." John sighed. 

"Want to say anything?" Charles asked. 

"Arthur, we had our disagreements but you were my brother... Thank you for... Well everything. Nina, I loved you first..." John laughed. "Just kidding, but man, you and Arthur had something real special. You made him happy. You made him a better man. I hope you knew that." 

Charles blows on the stone and places it above the grave overlooking the mountain pass. It's shaped in a cross with a circle enclosing the joint. "Arthur and Nina Morgan... Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness..." 

"May they rest in peace "

"I'll see you soon brother..." John whispers, placing a hand on the gravestone. 

  
  



End file.
